gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Sharks/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Card Sharks. Board Game To celebrate the show's 25th anniversary at the time, a board game was made and released by Endless Games in 2002"ACE IS HIGH, DEUCE IS LOW, PLAY THE CARDS, WIN THE DOUGH" Endless Games Adds Card Sharks to Its Line of Retro Games. Although it used the logo of the 2001 revival, it was based on (and had the same rules of) the 1980s versions. In addition, the opening poem from the 1978 version was placed on the back of the box. The game contains a red deck and blue deck; however, players can use Bicycle and Hoyle decks, if they so choose. The questions and answers are in a book that also includes the instructions.[http://web.archive.org/web/20050515003728/http://endlessgames.com/instr/cardsh.pdf Endless Games Card Sharks instructions] Like any game show board game, it also contains a pack of play money. In 2020, a new board game version based on the Joel McHale-hosted ABC primetime verison will be released by Endless Games. pic99872_md.jpg|Prototype Box (Never Released) 51WJZ98YETL._SL500_AA300_.jpg pic486157_md.jpg pic486160_md.jpg pic486155_md.jpg pic486153_md.jpg Computer Game In the summer of 1988, Sharedata/Softie released a computer version was for the Apple II seriesPackage for Card Sharks for the Apple IIVirtualApple.org: Card Sharks for the Apple II, Commodore 64/128YouTube: Let's Play Card Sharks for the C64, and IBM-PC computer systems; although based on the Eubanks/Rafferty version, the host resembled Perry. The game used the single sudden-death question tiebreaker in the main game and the Joker car game following the Money Cards. If a contestant got an exact guess on a question in the main game, he or she won a $100 bonus, instead of the $500 bonus on the show. Also, unlike the show, the game did not use the educated guess or audience poll questions. 1203818244-00.jpg 1163122492-00.jpg 1184198408-00.jpg 1283072284-00.jpg 1203818245-00.jpg 1163122495-00.jpg 1184198409-00.jpg 1283072284-01.jpg In addition to the releases for the Apple II, Commodore 64 and IBM-PC computers, the game was also released in a "Double Pack" along with Classic Concentration at or around the same time. Later on, the game was also released as a "Triple Pack" in 1989 alongside The All New Family Feud and Classic Concentration. mage2.jpg Online Games A single-player online version was once released by the now defunct website Uproar.com. Even though its logo was the same as the short-lived 2001 syndicated revival, its gameplay was more like the 70s and 80s versions (minus the poll questions). product-76003.jpg u_homefeat_cardsharks.gif cardsharks_regular.gif In 2004, the now-defunct website, GameShow24.com, had an online beta game based on the original Perry version. Its logo (seen on the bottom of this description) is based on the original 1978-81 version while its theme song is a mixture of the '78 and '01 themes and uses TPIR-like gameplay instead of poll questions. The site also features The Hometown Price Is Right and two unreleased game show-based games of Press Your Luck and Let's Make A Deal.official website which features Card Sharks and The Hometown Price Is Right "via internet archives" Card_Sharks.jpg Card_Sharks_Demo.jpg Mobile Game A version for mobile phones was released on June 1, 2005 by Telescope Inc. The logo was based on the short-lived 2001-2002 version; the theme music was a MIDI-style remix of the 70's version, while its gameplay is based on the 70's and 80's versions. More poll questions were also available for download.Card Sharks mobile game site at Telescope Inc. (via Internet Archives) cardsharks_120x90.gif cardsharks_125.gif cardsharks_468x60.gif cardsharks_anigif.gif 928670_67851_thumb.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen004.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen003.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen002.jpg 928670_20050613_640screen001.jpg Interactive Online Game GSN, the network that reruns Card Sharks daily, had its own short-lived interactive version where you can play along with the show in 2005. I40_C.jpg card-sharks-1.jpg.w300h225.jpg Unreleased Game In 1988-89, GameTek[http://nintendoage.com/?Keywords=card+sharks&FuseAction=Search.Results&Search=simple Card Sharks @Nintendo Age][http://nintendoage.com/index.cfm?FuseAction=Element.View&egID=419&lgID=180 Card Sharks game entry at Nintendo Age][http://nintendoagemedia.com/elements_nocache/E97E9CD4-E6B0-CEBF-366AD63B27E23261.png Gametek promo ad (Card Sharks is included in the article)]was going to release an NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) port based on the Eubanks/Rafferty version at the time. However, it was scrapped later on. Judging from the picture, this was from when the car frame was added to the Eubanks version, as the Rafferty version was already axed. Card_Sharks_NES_Promo.png Downloadable Game Curt King, 1987 Jeopardy! Teen Tournament participant, has his own downloadable Money Cards gameCrossbearer Software - Money Cards. CS32KWin.PNG|$32,000 win in the downloadable game, combining elements of the Perry and Eubanks eras, and using the red cards for the champion. The link to the download is here. moneycards.JPG|Here's what you don't want: a BUST, and this one occurred before the Big Bet. This picture uses the blue cards for the challenger-turned-champion. 32KWinBlue.png|A $32,000 win with the blue cards for the challenger-turned-champion. Flash Game The people at FlashGames also had their own Money Cards game.FlashGames - Money Cards mc-cap2.gif|$16,000 and the Ace of Spades for the Big Bet. You know where this is gonna go, based on the version this game comes from. Note the blue cards, for the challenger-turned champion; returning champions always got red cards. (Note: When this game was released, it had MIN and MAX buttons for minimum wager and maximum wager; those have since been discontinued.) Mc-cap_$32,000_Win_in_Blue.jpg|$32,000 win with blue cards for the challenger-turned-champion; even better it was done without changing one card. Mc-cap_$32,000_Win_in_Red.PNG|$32,000 win with red cards for the champion; even better it was done without changing one card. Mc-Cap_$32,000_Win.jpg|$32,000 win with red cards for the champion in the online Flash game, and also the new buttons and WAGER readout. As noted, the MIN and MAX buttons were discontinued. Border Card_Sharks_Money_Cards_Flash_Game_Boarder.png References Category:Card Sharks Category:Merchandise